Clark und Lois
thumb|230px|Clark & Lois __TOC__ Die Beziehung zwischen Clark Kent und Lois Lane hat sich im Laufe der Jahre von streitenden Freunden, dynamischen Paar und letztlich romantischen Liebhaber entwickelt, auch Clois genannt. Lois ist Chloes Cousine, der besten Freundin von Clark. Ihre Beziehung begann,als Lois Clark nackt in der Mitte des Millers Feld gefunden hat. Sie haben oft gezankt, aber trotz dieser Streitigkeiten, wurden sie gute Freunde. Nach und nach lernten sie sich besser kennen. Im Laufe ihrer Bekanntschaft, hatten sie noch andere Beziehungen. Clark hatte eine On-Off-Beziehungen mit seiner Jungendliebe Lana Lang und Lois war mit Oliver Queen, Chloes späteren Ehemann, zusammen. Sie wollen ihre Gefühlen nicht zeigen und deswegen dauert es lange, bis sie zueinander finden. Staffel 4 thumb|left|212px|Staffel 4 - Clark und Lois Nach dem angeblichen Tod Chloes, ging ihre Cousine, Lois Lane, nach Smallville, um nachzuforschen. Wissend, dass Chloe eine enge Beziehung mit Clark Kent hatte, ging sie auf die Suche nach Clark, um Antworten zubekommen. Zufälligerweise begegnet Lois Clark, als er als Kal-El, nachdem er von Jor-El umprogrammiert zurück kommt. Clark wurde nackt und unter Amnesie auf dem Feld der Millers von Lois gefunden. Da Lois nicht wusste das es Clark ist, brauchte sie ihn ins Krankenhaus und wollte sich sofort wieder auf die Suche machen, als sie hört das er Clark Kent heißt. Als Clark später sein Gedächnis wiederbekam, suchten beide nach Chloe, weil sie nicht an dessen Tod glaubten. Und finden sie auch zusammen. Sie streiten oft oder necken sich, besonders Lois hat kein Respekt vor seiner Privatsphäre. Clark war genauso wenig begeistert, als er rausfand das Lois das letzte Semester an der Smallville High macht. Sie half Clark und Chloe, bei einigen Leitartikeln der Torch. Schließlich fragte Clark Lex um einen Gefallen und er schrieb Lois in Metropolis University ein. Kurz danach wurde sie wieder aus der Schule entlassen und zog in Clarks Zimmer ein, woraufhin er unten auf der Couch schlafen durfte. Chloes 18.ter Geburtstag. Lois veranstaltete die Party in Clarks Scheune, was jedoch in eine Katastophe verwickelt wurde, dies ist jedoch nicht Lois Schuld. Als Clark mit Alicia zusammen war merkte man, dass sie mit der Wahl der Freundinen nicht begeistert ist . Nach Alicias Tod, war Lois jedoch für ihn da. Auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollten, sie wurden Freunde. Sie halfen sich bei Problemen. Clark war auch überrascht als Lois fragte ob sie nicht zusammen zum Prom-Ball gehen sollten, später fand man raus, dass sie bessessen war von einer Schülerin. Als sie wieder zu sich kam, war sie nicht erfreud das sie in diesem Kleid und mit Clark auf einen Abschlussball ist. Am Staffelfinale ärgern sie sich nochmal , als sie rausfanden das ein meteoritenschauer auf dem Weg nach Smallville ist. Verlauf - Staffel 4 thumb|left|4x01 4x01 Lana & Lois Lois will den Tod ihrer Cousine aufklären. Lois ist in ihrem Wagen auf dem Weg nach Smallville, um Clark zu suchen. Plötzlich schlägt vor ihrem Auto ein Blitz ein und sie findet sich am Rande eines Felds wieder. Vor ihr liegt Clark, vollkommen nackt und ohne Gedächtnis. Er weiß nicht, wer er ist, und Lois hat keinen blassen Schimmer dass er derjenige ist, den sie sucht. Lois beschließt, Clark ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Dort hat Clark es sehr eilig, zu entkommen.thumb|131px|4x02 4x02 Das leere Grab Clark ist gerade unter der Dusche, als Lois ins Badezimmer kommt. Clark und Lois werden von den Kents zur Rede gestellt, warum sie zusammen im Badezimmer waren, und Clark gesteht ihnen, dass sie bei dem Haus waren, in dem Chloe versteckt werden sollte.thumb|left|234px|4x04 4x04 Kuschelmonster Durch einen Kryptonit Getränk verliebt sich Chloe in Clark und weil sie merkt das Clark und Lois sich so gut verstehen, ist sie eifersüchtig. Weil sie richtig besessen von Clark ist, greift sie Lois sogar an.thumb|154px|4x08 4x08 Die Nacht der 3 Lois besucht Clark und bringt einige Dinge mit, um die Geburtstagparty für Chloe vorzubereiten. Clark ist dagegen, da jemand von Princeton ihn an demselben Abend besuchen käme. Lois überredet ihn aber und sagt, dass schon alles gut gehen werde. Später werden Lana, Chloe und Lois von Hexen aus dem Jahr 1604 besessen. Sie versuchen Clark zu bekämpfen.thumb|left|4x13 4x13 Lahmgelegt Ein Junge namens Geoff Lois gerade in die Kanalisation. Er will sie ertränken, damit sie niemandem von seinem Geheimnis erzählt. Immer wieder beteuert er, dass er dies nicht wolle, doch ihm seine Kräfte keine andere Wahl ließen. Er stehe unter zuviel Druck, was ihn so gefährlich mache. Da Lois gelähmt ist, kann sie nicht fliehen oder auch nur um Hilfe rufen. Als Geoff das Wasser aufdreht scheint es keinen Ausweg mehr zu geben. Lois bangt um ihr Leben, denn das Wasser steigt immer höher. Geoff versucht sich indes unauffällig aus dem Staub zu machen. Doch dann taucht Clark auf und hält ihn auf. Zu Geoffs Verwunderung funktioniert die Betäubung nicht. Clark will wissen, wo Lois ist, doch Geoff weicht ihm aus und versucht sich immer wieder für sein Verhalten zu entschuldigen. Er sei nur aufgrund des Stresses so geworden. Schließlich schafft es Clark herauszufinden, wo Geoff Lois hingebracht hat und er läuft ihr zu Hilfe. Gerade rechtzeitig findet er sie, denn sie ist schon vollständig mit Wasser bedeckt und kurz davor zu ertrinken. Lois, die inzwischen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, besucht Clark in der Scheune um sich bei ihm für ihre Rettung zu bedanken. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie trotz ihrer Unschuld von der Uni geflogen sei. Diesmal aufgrund des Alkohols. Da sie nicht zurück zu ihrem Vater möchte und auch das Zimmer von Chloe nicht genügend Platz für sie bietet, denkt sie darüber nach in ihrem Auto zu leben. Clark bietet ihr an, dass sie bei ihm wohnt und noch bevor er realisieren kann, was passiert ist, macht sich Lois erleichtert auf den Weg unter die Dusche. Sie ist davon ausgegangen, dass Clark dieses Angebot macht. 4x14 KRYPTO: Louis bringt einen Hund auf die Kent - Farm, der besondere Fähigkeiten hat. Es stellt sich heraus das dies ein Experiment von Luthor Corp gewesen ist. Vierte Staffel Lois hat einen Hund angefahren 01.jpg Vierte Staffel Lois hat einen Hund angefahren 02.jpg Vierte Staffel Lois hat einen Hund angefahren 03.jpg Vierte Staffel Lois hat einen Hund angefahren 04.jpg thumb|left|152px|4x18 4x18 (Small)willenlos Der große Smallville High Abschlussball findet statt! Als Clarks Eltern losfahren, kommt Lois, in deren Körper Dawn steckt, in einem eleganten Kleid die Treppen hinunter, und zwingt Clark mit ihr zum Ball zu gehen. Als Dawn verschwunden ist, konnte die Feier richtig beginnen. Im Ballsaal, will Clark Lois zu einem Tanz auffordern, doch sie meint, dass sie nicht diejenige ist, mit der er tanzen sollte. Als Lana hereinkommt, deutet Lois auf sie und Clark geht auf sie zu. Lois setzt sich zu Chloe und die beiden reden über das Vergangene und die Zukunft. Während Lois behauptet, dass Clark nicht mit Chloe mithalten kann, meint diese, dass er viel mehr zu bieten hat, als sie denkt. Staffel 5 thumb|left|308px|Staffel 5 Nach dem Meteoitenschauer haben sich die Pläne von Lois, abzureisen, geändert und statt dessen hat sie sich mit Clark wieder im Krankenhaus getroffen. Clark hat sich dafür bedankt, dass Lois für seine Eltern da gewesen ist, während er versuchte, Smallville zu retten. Als Lois fast ertrunken ist, wollte Clark sie retten, aber Arthur Curry war schneller. Lois hat schnell Gefühle für ihn entwickelt. Jedoch ist Clark misstrauisch gegenüber AC geblieben, da er merkte das er unter Wasser atmen kann. Clark war nicht begeistert von der Beziehung, freundetete sich aber mit AC an. Kurze Zeit später,verlässt er aber auch wieder die Staat. Clark tröstet Lois, als sie begonnen hat sich zu fragen, ob sie jemals den richtigen Kerl finden würde. Unabhängig von einander handelnd, sind Clark und Lois auf Geheime Mission, um den Mord an einer Stripteasetänzer zu untersuchen, der mit dem Freund von Jonathan, Jack Jennings verbunden wurde. Clark war überrascht, Lois zu sehen,die sich als Stripteasetänzerin ausgeben hat, um in den Club zu kommen. Er war verlegen, Lois so zu sehen, jedoch konnte er nicht ganz wegsehen. Später rettet Clark Lois und Lois ist sehr dankbar. Clark hat Lois wieder gerettet, als Michael Westmore sie fast erstochen hat. Lois ist beleidigt, als Graham Garrett gefragt hat, ob sie die Freundin von Clark ist. Sie hat dann eine kleine Romanze mit Graham angefangen, aber als Clark entdeckt hat, dass er ein Serienmörder ist, hat Clark Lois vor ihm gewarnt. Vermutend, dass Clark wieder eifersüchtig war, ist Lois böse auf Clark geworden, bis Chloe die Wahrheit über Graham offenbart hat. Lois hat dann begriffen, dass Clark ihr nur helfen wollte. Nachdem Lois ausgezogen ist und eine eigene Wohnung hat, sind Clark und Lois bessere Freunde geworden, weil sie mehr Raum zwischen einander hatten. Lois hat geglaubt, dass Clark seine Gefühle unterdrückt gehalten hat, so hat sie ihm ein Tagebuch für seinen neunzehnten Geburtstag schenkte. Sie hat ihm sogar einen Rat gegeben, nachdem er sich von Lana getrennt hat, dass vielleicht Lana nicht alles war, worauf Clark in einer Zukunft gehofft hat. Sie hat ihm weiteren Rat angeboten und seit dem dachte Clark als Lois ihn wahrscheinlich am meisten verstand. Verlauf - Staffel 5 thumb|left|222px|5x04 5x04 Aquaman Clark möchte Lois retten, jedoch kommt Arthur Curry ihm zuvor. Später sind Lois und A.C. am Crater Lake und schwimmen. Lois will A.C. beweisen, dass sie sehr wohl schwimmen kann wie ein Fisch, woraufhin beide ein kleines Rennen veranstalten. Lois schwimmt los, A.C. wartet und gibt ihr einen kleinen Vorsprung. Dann setzt er seine Kräfte ein und ist innerhalb weniger Sekunden am Ziel angekommen. Lois ist begeistert und zugleich verwirrt, da sie nicht verstehen kann wie er das gemacht hat. Kent Farm : Als A.C. sie küsst ist sie sehr überrascht und stößt ihn zurück. Nach kurzem überlegen küsst Lois ihn. Kurz darauf steht Clark in der Tür und ist ziemlich überrascht. Clark ist nicht begeistert von AC, Lois und Chloe denken beide das er eifersüchtig ist. Lois und A.C. sind am Crater Lake und verabschieden sich voneinander.Beide küssen sich zum Abschied. Später geht sie zu Clark in die Scheune und entschuldigt sich bei ihm, dass sie so überreagiert hat. Clark entschuldigt sich auch bei ihr. Er hatte A.C. falsch eingeschätzt. Lois erklärt ihm, dass sie noch nie jemanden hatte, der sich so um sie kümmern würde wie Clark. Sie erzählt ihm auch, dass A.C. einzigartig war und sie nicht weiß ob sie jemals wieder einen solchen Typen finden wird. Clark verspricht ihr, dass sie das wird. thumb|left|186px|5x06 5x06 Verbrechen verführt Lois macht sich im Club auf ihren Auftritt fertig, obwohl ihr nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache ist. Sie ist nämlich Undercover als Stripteasetänzerin beschäftigt. Clark ist nun auch mit Hilfe von Lex' Karte im Windgate angekommen, in dem er sich mehr als unwohl fühlt. Er behauptet auf Jack Jennings zu warten und wird von dem Chef des Clubs an einen Tisch geführt.thumb|230px|5x06 Dann betritt Lois alias Amber Waves alias Miss America die Bühne. Sie weiß nicht so recht, was sie tun soll, aber versucht das Beste aus ihrer Situation zu machen. Clark erkennt Lois erst, als sie die Sonnenbrille von den Augen nimmt, ist dann aber extrem überrascht. Nach wenigen Minuten erkennt auch Lois Clark, dem das Ganze recht merkwürdig erscheint. Als die Show vorbei ist, kommt Lois auf ihn zu, beobachtet von den kritischen Augen des Clubbesitzers. Lois will ihre Tarnung nicht verlieren und fordert Clark auf ihr einen Zwanzig Dollarschein zu geben. Clark ist das ganze recht peinlich und er ist froh, als Lois weitergeht. thumb|left|5x20 5x20 Dankbarkeitsmord Lois die gerade in der Dusche steht, hat ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, dass jemand im Bad ist. Sie hört auf zu duschen, nimmt sich eine Massagebürste als Verteidigungswaffe und öffnet die Tür. Sie erschrickt, als Clark auf einmal davor steht. Er sieht sie nackt und nach einigen Sekunden der Überraschung legt sich Lois ein Handtuch über ihren Oberkörper. Sie will wissen, was Clark in ihrem Apartment will und er sagt, dass er sie versucht hat, anzurufen und an der Tür geklopft hat, aber niemand ran gegangen war. thumb|left|5x21 5x21 Töte ihn! Lois hat für Clarks Überraschungs-Geburtstagfeier, extra einen Kuchen gebacken. Der ziemlich komisch aussieht, aber sie hat sich mühe gegeben behauptet sie. Staffel 6 thumb|left|168px|Staffel 6Die Verletzung von Lois wegen einem Flugzeugunglück brachte sie ins Krankenhaus, wo Clark sie besucht. Nachdem er ihr gesagt hat, dass er sich gefreut hat, dass es ihr gut geht, berührte sie ihn ganz leicht an der Hand, sie beide haben bemerkt, dass sie sich näher kommen. Dieser Moment wurde dann plötzlich unterbrochen und sie kommen zu ihren üblichen Neckereirn zurück. Nachdem Oliver Queen nach Smallville gekommen ist und er und Lois eine Beziehung angefangen haben, hat Oliver den Verdacht gehabt, dass Clark ein bisschen eifersüchtig ist und vielleicht Gefühle für Lois hat, er es selbst dessen nicht bewusst war. Als sich Oliver bewiesen hat, ein guter Kerl zu sein, sagt Clark ihm, wenn er vorhat hier zubleiben, soll er seine Identität als Green Arrow, Lois erzählen, weil Lügen für eine Beziehungen nicht gut sind. Bald hat Lois begonnen zu vermuten, dass Oliver Green Arrow ist und fragt Clark um Hilfe, um es zu beweisen. Statt dessen hat sich Clark als Green Arrow verkleidet, um Oliver zu helfen, sein Identitätsgeheimnis zu behalten. Glaubend, dass es Oliver war, hat Lois den Green Arrow geküsst. Somit ist es Lois und Clarks erster Kuss, natürlich war es ein unbewusster Kuss. Später behauptet Lois vor Chloe und Clark, dass Oliver ein guter Küsser ist, aber Green Arrow nicht zu übertreffen ist. Unter roten kryptonit, der in einem Liebenstift enthalten ist, verliebt sich Lois in Clark. Sie ist so verliebt das sie sich ein riesiges Tattoo mit ihrem und seinem Namen stechen lässt und ihn küsst, durch diesen kuss, geht das rote Kryptonit auch in Clark über, der durch rotes Kryptonit alle Hemmungen verliert. Er macht Lois zu seiner Freundin und platzt mit ihr auf Lanas Verlobungsfeier auf und entführt Lana. Lois bleibt traurig zurück. Jimmy gibt ihr ihre Erinnerungen wieder. Sie wurde ohne Erinnerung dessen was geschehen ist wach. Überrascht war zu entdecken, dass sie eine "Lois und Clark Forever" Tätowierung hatte. Später trifft sie ihn und möchte rausbekommen ob zwischen beiden mehr lief. Clark merkt das sie nervös ist und sich nicht traut sofort zu fragen und zieht sie somit einwenig auf. Er zeigt ihr die selbstgemachte CD, die er von ihr bekommen hat, daraufhin sagt sie "ich muss dich wirklich gemocht haben". Daraufhin geht sie. Verlauf - Staffel 6 thumb|left|228px|6x01 6x01 Verbannt in die Phantomzone Im Krankenhaus sind viele Verletzte und Clark besucht die im Bett liegende Lois, die glaubt, im Himmel gewesen zu sein. Clark legt seine Hand auf ihre, bevor er realisiert, dass sie sich ja gar nicht so sehr mögen. 6x10 Mit allen Wassern gewaschen Lois ist in Olivers Apartment, wo die beiden Yoga-Übungen machen. Natürlich kommt es wieder zu Annäherungen, bei denen er sein Shirt auszieht. Da bemerkt Lois, dass er eine Wunde an der Schulter hat, verabschiedet sich schnell und geht. Im Fahrstuhl sieht sie auf den Fotos, dass die Wunde tatsächlich an der selben Stelle ist wie bei Green Arrow. Das erzählt sie Clark und sagt das sie noch Beweiße sammeln muss. thumb|6x10 Lois ruft Oliver übers Handy an und bittet ihm um Hilfe, aber es ist niemand in Sicht. Als sie ihr Handy kaputt macht, stehen plötzlich mehrere Diebe vor ihr und auch Jimmy ist da. Die beiden hatten den Plan, "Diebe" anzuheuern, aber das sind jetzt echte! Als der Green Arrow kommt, fliehen die Diebe und Lois küsst ihn, während Jimmy Fotos macht. Lois nennt den Green Arrow "Oliver", der aber gleich neben ihnen steht. Später sieht man das es Clark war. 6x13 Alle lieben Clark thumb|left|Bild 1 Nachdem Lois Lippenstift aufträgt, der rotes Kryptonit beinhaltet, verspürt sie ein überwältigendes Bedürfnis für Clark. Die zwei küssen sich, was Clarks Hemmungen sofort sinken und den "bösen Clark" zum Vorschein kommen lässt. Vollgetankt mit rotem Kryptonit entscheidet sich Clark, Lex' und Lanas Verlobungsfeier zu beenden und kidnappt die baldige Braut, der bald so einiges klar zu werden scheint. Bild 1 : Als Lois und Clark eine kurze Weile zusammen auf der Valentins-Party stehen, geht Clark weg und Lois bekommt bei einen der Lippenstifte von einer Frau, die dort ist. Der Lippenstift lässt sie in denjenigen Mann verlieben, den sie als erstes sieht. Als Lois den Lippenstift aufträgt und in den Spiegel schaut, sieht sie Clark. thumb|202px|Bild 2 Bild 2 : Clark sagt Chloe, dass Lois jetzt hinter ihm her sei und zeigt Chloe die CD, die sie für ihn gemacht hat. Ehe Chloe etwas antworten kann, ist Lois auch schon im Daily Planet. Sie zeigt den beiden das Tattoo, welches sie sich machen ließ. Es steht "Für immer Lois und Clark" darauf.thumb|left|218px|Bild 3 Bild 3 : Clark zieht Lois raus aus dem Raum. Auf dem Weg woanders hin zieht Lois Clark wiederum in eine Art Telefonzelle. Dort küsst sie ihn und Clark ist infiziert mit rotem Kryptonit. Die beiden gehen in ein Büro, wo sie sich wieder küssen und Lois herausfindet, dass sie ihn schon mal geküsst hatte und er der Green Arrow sei Clark sagt, er hätte das nur getan, damit sie Olivers Geheimnis nicht herausfinden würde. Als Clark auf einmal den Macho raushängen lässt, sagt sie, sie würde den Farmjungen auch mögen. thumb|232px|Bild 4Bild 4 : Lois und Clark sind auf dem Dach und sehen Olivers Wohnung von dort aus. Clark nimmt Lois hoch, sagt, dass er Oliver gern sehen würde, wie er das folgende tut und springt mit ihr zusammen zu dem kleinen Balkon. Als Lois und Clark wieder normal werden : Chloe hat Lois fast alles erzählt, was passiert war, außer die Sache mit dem Tattoo. Sie ist froh, dass die Tinte innerhalb einer Woche verschwindet. Sie gesteht, dass sie sich selbst mit Clark zusammen einfach nicht vorstellen kann und fragt ihn, ob sie miteinander geschlafen haben. Clark denkt, er würde sich an so etwas erinnern und übergibt ihr sogleich die von ihr gemachte CD. Sie schaut sich die Titel an und meint, dass sie ihn wirklich gemocht haben muss. Staffel 7 thumb|left|298px|Staffel 7 Lois ist zum Luthor-Haus gegangen, um Beweise der heimlichen Experimente von Lex am Reeves-Damm zu finden, wenn auch Clark ermahnt hat, dass sie nicht gehen soll. Er ist um die Sicherheit von Lois besorgt gewesen, als sie es zu ihrer Mission gemacht hat, gegen Luthors zu "kämpfen". Im Luthor-Haus trifft Lois auf den doppelganger von Clark, Bizarro. Bizarro macht sich an Lois ran, die natürlich denkt das es Clark ist, der später dafür büßen muss. Als Clark Lois gesagt hat, dass er dabei ist, Smallville zu verlassen, war sie klar aufgebracht, obwohl sie ihre Gefühle nicht zeigen will, sagt sie er soll hier bleiben. Clark hat sich dafür entschieden zu bleiben, aber er und Lois haben einige Zeit zusammen verbracht, als er beschäftigt gewesen war, sich um seine kürzlich angekommene Cusine von Krypton, Kara, und seine erneuerte Beziehung mit Lana zu kümmern. Inzwischen war Lois mit ihrem Job am Daily Planet beschäftigt und ihrer neuen Beziehung mit dem Redakteur, Grant Gabriel. Als die Beziehung von Lois und Grant auseinander ging und ihr Versuch, ihre Beziehung mit Oliver wiederzuentzünden scheiterte auch. Später tröstet Clark Lois und nimmt die in den Arm. Sie tat genau das gleiche als Lana von Brainiac angegriffen wurde. Lois war enttäuscht von sich selbst, das sie Clark nicht mehr helfen kann. Um in seiner Nähe zu sein, beginnt sie ein Praktikum im Daily Planet. Sobald Lana gesund war, hat sie schnell eine Entscheidung getroffen, sie verlässt Smallville und zum Abschied hat sie Clark ein Video hinterlassen, wo sie ihre Beziehung beendet. Lois kam in dem moment rein, wo er das Video anguckt, und nimmt ihn in den Arm, was er annimmt. Alternative Welt thumb|left|226px|7x18 Alternative Welt 7x18 Weltuntergang Durch das Achteck wird er wegteleportiert und findet sich auf der Kent Farm wieder. Er trifft auf einen Clark Kent mit High-School-Jacke. Clark sieht sich bei der Farm um und entdeckt ein Foto der "neuen" Kent-Familie, in der Jonathan am Leben ist. Der Clark des Alternativuniversums kennt eine Lana nicht und ist mit keiner Chloe befreundet. In Smallville findet Clark Chloe, aber diese erkennt ihn nicht und erinnert sich nur vage an Lana. Er bittet sie, Recherchen anzustellen. Dann stellt Chloe ihren Verlobten vor. Clark geht zum Daily Planet und bittet Jimmy, Lana zu finden. Sie finden heraus, dass sie mit in Paris lebt und Kinder hat. Als Clark geht, stößt er mit Lois zusammen, die bereits einen Pulitzer hat. Sie sagt, dass es hilft, über Liebesprobleme zu sprechen, und bietet an, ihm zuzuhören. Kara kommt zu ihnen und lässt Lois mitnehmen, da sie angeblich geheime Informationen der Regierung gestohlen hat. Lois wird zu einem Regierungsgebäude gebracht, wo Clark sie mit Superspeed befreit und rettet. In einer Seitengasse sagt Lois, dass Clark ein Meteoritenfreak sei und will, dass Clarks sie zu Jimmys Wohnung bringt. Dort gibt sie Clark zu verstehen, dass sie ein Geheimdokument hatte, welches beweist, dass Lex die Nation in Gefahr bringt. Später findet er sich wieder im normalen Universum. Verlauf - Staffel 7 thumb|left|222px|7x01 7x01 Alter Ego Lois kommt in der Lex-Mansion an und Bizarro ist ebenfalls dort, der Lois anmacht und ihr Hinterteil anfasst. Nachdem sie ihn geschlagen hat, geht er. Später kommt Lois herein und verzeiht ihm für das, was Bizarro – von dem sie natürlich dachte, er wäre Clark – ihr vorher angetan hatte, da er ja in so großem Schock wegen Lana war.thumb|238px|7x02 7x02 Familienbesuch Lois und Clark sind beim Damm und Clark sagt, dass er Smallville nach Lanas Beerdigung verlassen wird und nach Norden gehen will.thumb|left|242px|7x11 7x11 Blonde Sirene Lois findet raus das Oliver, Green Arrow ist. Lois kommt später zu ihm. Er entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er sein Geheimnis nicht erzählt hat, doch sie versteht das. Oliver möchte nochmal mit Lois zusammenkommen – in einer "Wochenendbeziehung", aber sie ist noch nicht bereit für jemanden mit einer zweiten Identität. Sie umarmen sich, dann geht sie. Clark geht zu Lois' Wohnung und sie gibt zu, dass sie Oliver immer noch liebt, aber mit einer Seite an ihm wird sie nicht leben können. Zudem nimmt seine Tätigkeit so viel Platz ein, dass sie keinen mehr hat. Clark tröstet sie und die beiden umarmen sich. thumb|left|7x18 7x18 Weltuntergang Im Daily Planet forscht Clark nach dem Thema "Koma" und Lois kommt zu ihm. Sie versucht, ihn zu beruhigen, woraufhin Clark sagt, sie sei eine gute Freundin. Dann lädt sie ihn auf einen Drink ein und sie gehen. thumb|7x20 7x20 Außer Kontrolle Lana ist verschwunden und eine Schwester in der Klinik gibt Clark eine CD. Er sieht sich das Video darauf an. Es ist eine gesunde Lana, die der Meinung ist, dass die Welt ihn mehr braucht als sie. Lois kommt ins Zimmer und sieht das Video auch. Lana sagt, sie würde ihn liebt, dann endet das Video und Lois umarmt Clark. Staffel 8 thumb|left|256px|Staffel 8 Nach der Rückkehr von Clark verlor er vorübergehend seine Kräfte während des Zusammenbruchs der Festung der Einsamkeit, stieß er auf Lois. Lois schien erfreut, ihn zu sehen, obwohl überrascht, weil er für mehrere Wochen gefehlt hat. Sie begrüßten einander mit ihren üblichen Gezanke und, nachdem sie Chloe gerettet hatten, nahm Clark Lois früheren Vorschlag, beim Daily Planet zuarbeiten an. Lois war am Sinneswandel überrascht, aber es schien ihr zu gefallen, dass Clark am Schreibtisch gegenüber von ihr arbeiten würde, obwohl sie ihre Gefühle vor Clark verbergen möchte. In mehreren Folgen wird bewiesen das Lois Gefühle für Clark hat , Clark jedoch auch nicht abgeneigt ist. Er versucht ihr nach und nach zu Vertrauen , indem er als Rot-Blauer-Fleck ihr Interesse weckt. Lois ist nach und nach Besessen von ihm und versucht ihm zu gefallen und seine Identität raus zubekommen. Verlauf - Staffel 8 thumb|left|148px|8x02 (Vorher) 8x02 Feuerteufelthumb|236px|8x02 (Nachher) Clark beginnt seinen ersten Tag beim Daily Planet. Lois gefällt sein Holzfällerhemd gar nicht und so verschafft sie ihm auf Anhieb ein anderes, schickeres Hemd, was sie ihm anzwingt. Als Clark in seinem neuen blauen Hemd kurze Zeit später auftaucht, merkt man Lois an, dass es ihr gefällt. Auf einmal wird das Gebäude vom Daily Planet von einer Art Erdbeben kurz erschüttert thumb|left|186px|8x04 8x04 Seelengefährten Maxima und Clark küssen sich und er ist ihr verfallen und will mehr. Es geht heiß her zwischen den Beiden, und dann geht das Abenteuer im Fahrstuhl weiter. Sie zieht ihm dabei das Hemd aus. Unten angekommen geht die Tür auf und Lois steht vor ihnen. Clark schafft es von Maxima loszukommen und folgt Lois, als sie wegrennt. Maxima stellt dabei fest, dass zwischen Clark und Lois etwas Besonderes ist. Clark erwischt Lois und will sich entschuldigen. Sie reagiert sehr eifersüchtig auf das ganze Geschehen. Draußen wird Lois von Maxima angegriffen. Maxima schmeisst dabei Lois' Wagen mehrere Meter weit weg und es landet auf dem Kopf. Lois hats überlebt und steigt aus. Maxima will sie loswerden, da sie zwischen ihr und Clark steht. Sie erzählt Lois, dass es eine tiefe Verbindung zwischen Clark und Lois gibt. Lois streitet alles ab. 8x05 Liebesprüfung Jimmy und Chloe feiern ihre Verlobungsparty. Lois betrinkt sich. Am nächsten Morgen erwacht Lois unbekleidet in Clarks Haus, er versichert ihr aber, dass nichts zwischen ihnen passiert sei. Verkatert macht Lois sich auf den Weg zu Chloes Anprobe des Hochzeitskleids.thumb|8x05 Weil Chloe und Jimmy entführt wurden, versuchen Clark und Lois sie zu retten. Lois und Clark finden heraus, dass noch weitere Paare entführt wurden. Sie suchen den Juwelier auf und geben vor, einen Ehering aussuchen zu wollen. Oliver taucht auf und Lois und Clark sind gezwungen, auch ihm vorzuspielen, dass sie heiraten wollen.thumb|left|8x05 Später finden sie sich verkabelt wieder. Der Entführer fragt Lois, ob sie ihren Verlobten schon mal betrogen hat. Sie verneint, was als Lüge entlarvt wird, und Clark erhält einen Stromschlag. Lois versucht zu erklären, dass sie kein Paar sind, der Entführer glaubt ihr aber nicht. Er fragt, ob Lois Clark liebe. Sie bejaht, und der Lügendetektor erkennt dies als wahr an. Nun wird Clark dieselbe Frage gestellt, bevor er aber antworten muss, erwischt er das Kryptonit des Entführers, kann es unschädlich machen und den Mann überwältigen.thumb|left|8x07 8x07 Identität Jimmy und Lois gehen auf der Straße entlang, als ein Maskierter sie attackiert. Lois verteidigt sich, reißt dem Mann die Maske vom Kopf und sagt Jimmy, er solle ein Foto des Verbrechers schießen. Genau in dem Moment des Auslösens rettet Clark Lois mit Superspeed.thumb|8x07 Clark kommt mit Superspeed in Chloes Apartment an und sucht sofort nach den Fotos, als sich Lois meldet. Clark denkt sich eine Ausrede aus, doch als er gehen will, fragt Lois ihn, ob er ihren Reißverschluss schließen könne, was er tut. Schließlich sagt Lois, sie würde ein Date mit dem neuen Reporter haben. Clark macht sich Sorgen, weil sie den Journalisten erst heute kennen gelernt hat, aber Lois meint, sie könne auf sich aufpassen.thumb|left|8x08 8x08 Sohn des Zod In der Phantomzone wacht Clark auf und findet Lois einige Meter entfernt, bewusstlos. Sie glaubt, dass sie sich nicht auf der Erde befinden und von Aliens entführt wurden, doch Clark glaubt nicht daran. 8x10 Entführung einer Braut thumb|162px|8x10 Lois und Clark machen sich für Chloes und Jimmys Hochzeit fertig. Lois hilft Clark mit seinen Manschettenknöpfen, und es knistert zwischen den beiden. Er liest den Liebesschwur vor, den Jimmy für Chloe vorbereitet hat, und für einen Moment denkt Lois, dass Clark diese Worte zu ihr sagt. In dem Moment kommt der Hochzeitsfotograf herein, um ihre Grüße für das Brautpaar auf Video aufzuzeichnen.thumb|left|8x10 Bei der Hochzeit, bittet Clark sie zum Tanz auf und es kommt fast zum Kuss, als plötzlich Lana auf der Hochzeit erscheint. thumb|left|158px|8x15 8x15 Schatten des Ruhms Lois war für einige Tage verreist und wartet am Flughafen auf Clark, weil er sie abholen wollte. Dieser kam jedoch viel zu spät, worauf sie ziemlich sauer reagierte. Sie sagt sie wisse, dass sie ihm nicht sehr wichtig ist, und lässt ihn auf der Straße stehen. thumb|164px|8x15 Im Daily Planet erzählt Clark Lois, dass er der "rot-blaue Blitz" ist. Er bittet sie seine Geschichte zu veröffentlichen. Sie glaubt ihn nicht, erst als Clark seine Kräfte zeigt. Lois möchte mehr über ihn erfahren und willigt ein, seine Geschichte zu schreiben. Am nächsten Tag erscheint seine Geschichte im Daily Planet, die Leute freuen sich einen Helden zu haben. Lois wird später verletzt und Clark dreht die Zeit zurück. Später wiederholt sich der Tag und Clark kommt rechtzeitig am Flughafen an und sie läd ihn später zum Kaffee ein. Clark erzählt Chloe, was passiert ist und das er Lois niemals in sein Geheimnis wird einweihen können. Clark beobachtet aus der Ferne, wie Lois im Café auf ihn wartet. Er schickt ihr eine SMS, in der er vorgibt, bei der Arbeit aufgehalten worden zu sein. Sie antwortet darauf mit einer SMS, in der steht, sie sei ebenso mit der Arbeit beschäftigt. thumb|left|8x19 8x19 Heldin in High-Heels Lois bekommt einen Brief vom "rot-blauen Blitz" einen Brief, wo er sie treffen möchte. Sie geht hin und sieht eine Telefonzelle, wo sie ein Anruf erwartet. Clark, der einen Stimmenverzerrer benutzt, sagt ihr, dass sie eine gute Reporterin ist und sich einen besseren Namen für ihn als "rot-blaue Blitz" ausdenken dürfe.Sie sagt ihm, wenn er sich einsam fühle, könne er sich jederzeit bei ihr melden. Clark antwortet, wenn er bereit wäre, der Welt die Wahrheit über sich zu erzählen, sei sie die erste, an die er sich wenden werde.thumb|8x22 8x22 Doomsday Lois trifft an ihrem Schreibtisch auf Tess, die glaubt, dass Lois weiß, wo die Energiekugel ist. Als Lois dies bestreitet, entsteht ein Kampf zwischen den beiden, bei dem die Schachtel mit dem Legion-Ring auf den Boden fällt. Lois schlägt Tess damit k.o., berührt danach den Ring und verschwindet. Staffel 9 thumb|left|184px|Staffel 9Drei Wochen nachdem Lois den Ring der Legion verwendet hat, kehrt sie ohne Erinnerung an die Ereignisse aus dieser Zeit aus der Zukunft zurück. Weil Clark sich wegen seiner Gefühle für Lois nicht auf sein Training konzentrieren kann, will er auch von ihr Abschied nehmen. Da Tess die Erinnerungen von Lois aus der Zukunft in Erfahrung bringen will, beginnt Clark jedoch wieder an der Seite von Lois als Reporter zu arbeiten um das verhindern zu können. Lois und Clark beginnen sich zu verabreden und gestehen sich schließlich ihre Liebe. Durch einen Kuss den Clark ihr in der letzten Folge der Staffel während sie die Augen geschlossen hat in seiner Heldenrolle als Blur gibt, wird ihr klar, dass die beiden Männer, die sie liebt, dieselbe Person sind. Auch Oliver und Chloe verlieben sich ineinander, ihre Beziehung beginnt jedoch als lockere Affäre, erst in der letzten Folge gestehen sie sich ihre Liebe. Verlauf - Staffel 9 Staffel 10 thumb|left|230px|Staffel 10 Verlauf - Staffel 10 Zukunft Comics en:Clark and Lois Kategorie:Beziehungen